Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a high-voltage power supply connecting device including the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector which is a component of a high-voltage power supply connecting device, and which is capable of being prevented from being easily separated inadvertently or by an inexpert operator to prevent the occurrence of an electric shock accident, is capable of preventing the occurrence of an electric arc or the like during separation of the connector to improve safety, is capable of being easily and stably fixed and mounted on a desired location in an installation path inside an electric equipment chamber of an electric car, has a simple structure, and is capable of improving workability of an operator; and the high-voltage power supply connecting device including the same.
Background Art
Generally, a high-voltage connector which is a component of a high-voltage power supply connecting device includes a high-voltage power terminal for supplying power and an interlock terminal for selectively blocking the supply of power from the high-voltage power terminal to prevent the occurrence of an electric arc in the high-voltage power terminal during disconnection of the connector.
The interlock terminal is provided to transmit a signal for supplying high-voltage power via a high-voltage power cable and blocking the supply of the high-voltage power.
During installation of a pair of corresponding connectors of the high-voltage power supply connecting device, power is supplied via high-voltage power terminals of the pair of connectors in a state in which all high-voltage power terminals and interlock terminals of the pairs of connectors are connected.
In order to prevent the occurrence of an electric arc at the high-voltage power terminals during the disconnection of a first conductor and a second connector of the high-voltage power supply connecting device, interlock terminals of the first and second connectors are disconnected from each other and then the supply of high-voltage power to high-voltage power terminals is blocked when an interlock connection state is canceled through the disconnection of the interlock terminals.
Thus, the occurrence of an electric arc during disconnection of the high-voltage power terminals may be prevented by blocking the supply of power to the high-voltage power terminals before the high-voltage power terminals is physically disconnected from each other.
That is, for the disconnection of the connectors, the supply of high-voltage power is blocked after the interlock terminals are disconnected and then the high-voltage power terminals are disconnected while the supply of high-voltage power is blocked, thereby reducing a probability of the occurrence of an electric arc.
The 2-step disconnection method may be implemented by differently setting connection lengths of connection terminals during the disconnection of the connectors. That is, during the disconnection of the connectors connected to each other, the high-voltage power terminals may be disconnected a predetermined time after the disconnection of the interlock terminals when a length of connection between the high-voltage power terminals is set to be longer than that of connection between the interlock terminals. Accordingly, the above-described problem can be solved when the supply of power to the high-voltage power terminals is blocked by disconnecting the connection terminals at different times.
However, an amount of time needed for the disconnection of the connectors may vary according to an operator. If the disconnection of the connectors is extremely quickly performed, the supply of high-voltage power to the high-voltage power terminals may not be blocked before the high-voltage power terminals are disconnected after the disconnection of the interlock terminals. Thus, the occurrence of an electric arc cannot be prevented using different connection lengths of the connection terminals.
Alternatively, a physical locking structure may be employed for disconnection of interlock terminals and high-voltage power terminals, in which a locked state should be released as a precondition for disconnection of connection terminals.
The physical locking structure may include a locking protrusion, an unlocking button, etc. The unlocking button is, however, configured to be easily pressed and thus the interlock terminals and the high-voltage power terminals are likely to be disconnected inadvertently or due to an unskilled user's curiosity. Thus, the physical locking structure is disadvantageous in terms of the risk of a safety accident and reliability.
Generally, since a high-voltage connector and a high-voltage power supply connecting device including the same are installed in an electric equipment space of an electric car or a hybrid car, they may be continuously leaned to one side and exposed to vibration and are thus preferably stably fixed on a desired location. Even if the high-voltage power supply connecting device includes a fixing means for fixing the high-voltage power supply connecting device inside an electric equipment chamber, the fixing means need to be configured not to interrupt disconnection or engagement of connectors of the high-voltage power supply connecting device.